


dont you mean hot chocolate?

by KitKatBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, And angst, F/F, F/M, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Lotor has Daddy Issues, M/M, Voltron, hunk/lance are bros, im not good at tags, lotor just has issues actually, lotors a stupid gay, mainly hunk/lotor, maybe smut idk, motherson lotor/shay, rairpairrrr, shays a lesbian, theres not enough huntor fics, theyre all over twenty except pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatBitch/pseuds/KitKatBitch
Summary: Lotors just a dropout, he works fulltime at a job he really could care less about, he's love thirsty, hates his dead parents, all that normal shit. The only good thing in his life is his close friend- shay, she's basically his mom. Shay helps him with his problems when she can, whether that's picking him up from the bar at 4 am or not. One day another hot student walks into the cafe, will he have a chance this time? that's something only time can tell.





	dont you mean hot chocolate?

The bakery laid silent, other than the coffee machine and radio playing quietly, as shay cleaned off the tables. She awaited the arrival of her coworker- Lotor- Who, knowing him, was probably at Sephora or doing his makeup and/or hair. Probably the second option.   
She hummed to the tune of despacito as she pushed in whatever chairs and made her way behind the counter. It was 6 AM, she was early because by her rule- early is on time-. They opened at 6:30, supposed to be there at 6:10, so-as little as 10 minutes sounds- it made quite the difference.  
Around 11 minutes later, the ding of the doorbell rang as the man in questioning walked in, hair up in a messy bun and makeup in a ‘natural’ look. He hated the job- however, all the cute men that came around every now and then made him decide to work there (and it paid decent money.) How he was still single was a mystery,  
Shay glared at him- as much as lotor was so very proud that he made it on time, he was still two minutes late. “Two minutes late, that's the least amount of time this week- good job” she rolled her eyes and clapped a little halfheartedly. Lotor rolled his eyes back-more dramatically of course- “Excuse me, If I want a shot at a boyfriend I have to get my beauty sleep and look good, unlike some people.” He stated   
  
Shay didn't wear makeup, she didn't like it on herself and (in her opinion) wasn't very good at it anyway. She usually wore her hair back or just down- though it was short so it wouldn't stay back if she tried half the time. “Har har lo’,” she said, voice just dripping with sarcasm “if I wanted a girlfriend, I could easily get one. There's this girl I'm talking to anyway so I don't have much interest in talking to other girls, unlike some people” she mocked that last part

Lotor didn't feel like replying to that, instead, he walked behind the counter into the kitchen and grabbed his apron- tying it on as he made his way to the register, leaning against the wall as he slid a strand of hair behind his ear.

Which, of course, left shay to walk over and turn on the open sign. “Really? You could've’ turned this on.” She muttered, scoffing as she walked back to the register- propping herself up in front of it on the counter “ you still act like a high schooler, you’re like what” she scolded, letting him finish “twenty-four. Yes yes, I believe you’ve told me all of this. You are not my mother so lay off. “ he stated 

“I may not be your ma’  _ but  _ I still want you to do things around here or your ass is as good as fi-red,” she stated, voice turning sing-songy at the end of the statement. 

All she got was a scoff from lotor,

  
  


——

  
  


The ringing of the bell above the door would sign that someone entered the room, lotor was on his phone- though he looked up and slid his phone in his pocket so quickly he almost threw it on the ground. Moving shay away from the counter to assist the customer-she chuckled and stood aside, now taking the serving role she guessed.   
The person Lotor wanted ever so eagerly to assist was but a student, second year in university-mainly taking engineering. Though all Lotors gay ass brain noticed was ‘hot’ ‘ass’ ‘man’ ‘beefy’ ‘cuddle worthy’ ‘oooo’ and mostly ‘snbfmebskabenwbskabdbrmsnfvjeb’ 

“Welcome to the universal bakery cafe, not to be messed up with universal studios. It seems you’ve something to return because damn you have some good buns right there,” Lotor said smugly, his British accent going strong. 

In response he got a hearty laugh which just made Lotor fall head over heels- the other males laugh making it so he couldn't help but smile. He got to notice all the other features his eye could see at the moment that he didn't notice beforehand, like the slight scruff on his chin and such, and the fact that his -hopefully- future boyfriend smelled like oil, metal, gasoline and a hint of.. lasagna? Other than the lasagna lotor could only describe the scent of the other as ‘probably flammable’ 

“Sorry mister, id prefer not to return em,” the person lotor labeled flammable responded “before I forget, id like a medium coffee with 45% milk and like 2 spoons of sugar please.” He smiled, Lotor writing it down “Is that all? If so, name?” 

Lotor laughed when he got the name “Hunk” because of how damn fitting he thought it was to the other, he then contemplated calling himself ‘twink’ from now on. 

“Name fits you very well. Your total is 2.30, handsome” Lotor charmed, taking the money and putting it in the register accordingly, watching Hunk tap his fingers on the counter as he waited for Shay to pour the beverage. 

“I'm Lotor by the way, not as fitting as a name as yours however but oh well,” Lotor introduced, watching the others smile brighten up before he spoke. “I like it, lotors a nice name, Hunk softened, making lotor get butterflies“awe thanks, say- what school do you go to? Assuming you go to one of the universities around” Lotor asked 

Once being told the whole thing pieced together- well a little bit of it “so, you're good with your hands?” Lotor smiled, getting handed hunks coffee via shay before putting it on the counter for the other. “Kinda? That doesn't really have that much to do with engineering though. I don't play piano or anything.” Hunk said, a bit confused but he still smiled. 

“Yes yes of course,” Lotor nodded, thinking about saying something else before Hunk spoke “yknow you'd love my bud, Lance- you kinda have the same energy. You’d really love him” The other smiled as he wrote down who Lotor could only assume was this ‘Lance’ character. Lo’ took it as an ‘im rejecting you softly’, now realizing he actually had no real clue if this guy was straight or not. Goddammit, why did this always happen, lotor could already hear Shays snickering. 

“... yeah, thank you, ill be sure to call him” Lotor cracked a smile, though mood dropping. Man, this time he really thought he had something going- maybe the single life was his destiny. “Well, have a nice day?” Lotor smiled when Hunk took his coffee. He cut the conversation short because two more people just walked in.

——

The day Lotor met the man who he thought would be his future boyfriend was Friday, 

On Sunday Lotor finally decided to call up this ‘Lance’ guy- mostly because it went to voicemail at 3 am on Saturday and he didn't figure replacing his hearing aid battery in till 5 pm on Sunday (he was only partially deaf but he didn't want to miss anything the other said) It rang three times before someone picked up

“Lance Mcclain the one, the only, the greatest, how may I be to your service?” Lotor heard the other line say- smiling in relief that it was actually this Lance and not a rejection hotline.

,,,,,,,,

Lance spun in his chair, putting his phone on speaker to set it on his computer desk- typing away as he listened for an answer “Oh, why hello- do you know..” the male on the line paused as if he was thinking “someone named Hunk,? He stopped by my bakery and gave me your number when I attempted- oh pardon me i forgot- my name is Lotor,” Lotor rambled. 

Lance rolled his eyes, picking the phone back up and turning off speaker, pushing his legs against his desk so his chair rolled back, “oh my god” Mcclain laughed “let me guess- you tried flirting with him and he said something really stupid like ‘oh here's my friends number you’ll like him because your both flirty and I think your messing with me’” he intimidated Hunk, 

“yes, that is in fact what he said, other than the last part. Does this happen a lot?” Lo’ asked, slightly concerned but somewhat relieved 

“No, but congrats on being the second dude to call because of him- you're the 5th person though so that's sick! Congrats my dude.” He laughed and ran his hand through his soft brown hair

“Oh- uh thank you? I've got to go., see you around Lance” Lotor spoke before hanging up

——-

  
**•monday•**

Lotor made it to work early that day, he was (he wouldn't admit it and didn't seem it but) excited to see if the new love of his life would be there today. Did he know anything about the other male? Not really. Did he have a chance with hunk? Probably not. But the only downside to not getting with the other was rejected and heartbreak so nothing to lose!

When Shay made it 6 AM to see Lotor she was astonishes “woahhhhhhhh! we've been working together for like 5 years and the only times you’ve been this ‘early’ is when you had that one night stand with that goth kid and he dropped you off early because he wanted you ou-“ she was cut off with a big smirk forming on her face “did you get bange-“ This time she was cut off with Lotors “lord heavens no! I was just hoping to see someone and woke up early like in those movies when someone gets up early for a school field trip or whatever they are called, I am not by any means making the same mistake from when I was nineteen.” He stated, all defensively, earning a punch in the shoulder by shay. “I'm joshing you, I can tell when you just got laid, Lo’ . you look like a big mess when that happens because you don't get ready for work and throw yourself here.lemme guess- you're waiting on that guy who turned you down after you started eye-fucking him the second he walked into this place”

  
Shay smiled when Lotor painfully nodded “I wasn't- what did you call it?- ‘eye fucking’ him. I was merely intrigued by his presence,” he didn't even have to hear shays snarky reply before giving in, sliding down the wall to the floor “ok you’ve got me, I may have been” he started before looking at Shay “do _not_ tell him I said that! Wait actually go ahead, if he asks. No one asks that.- nevermind.” He got back up and brushed himself off before going over and turning the sign on as she talked 

“Is he even into you? I don't want you getting all heartbroken and drunk for a week again. You’re gonna get fired”

He made his way back to behind the counter. He stopped- was hunk into him? He started pacing

“I think? I'm not sure he is-... I won't drink for a week straight that was the last time I swear, alcoholics and druggies run in my family I am  _ not  _ by any means making the same mistake as my father.” He stated as he paced “what if he's not into me- I mean he gave me his  _ friends _ number- but his friend said he's just oblivious? But I very obviously flirted? Oh god, what if he never comes back-“ 

“Lotor.”

“Oh my stars shay I don't think he's into me- he turned me down. Goddammit why does this always happen to me” 

“Lotor-“ she grabbed his arm and stopped him, “Dude calm down you're fine, look whatever happens I'm sure you'll at least be friends if he comes back. And you could ask his friend for his number” Shay softened, having the loving mom vibe. 

So when he leaned over and hugged her shay hugged back, Lotor never was the huggy cuddly type of man but shay filled in the longing void he had for a mom. The height difference wasn't that much but Lotor was taller by 4inches and he took pride in that (they're both p tall skdbs) they're hug was interrupted by a customer walking in- making lotor sigh as he took the serving roll.

—-

  
Hunk had most of his classes in the morning, so he could work the rest of the day. At around 4 pm he made his way to the Bakery cafe’, on his way before work. It was on the way so it didn't take up too much time- He never was big on coffee until recently due to the lack of sleep recently- Last year he went to a different cafe but they closed down- but this year universal seemed promising enough. Parking the car, he made his way inside- there was no one there in line again, so that was nice. He hoped they didn't go out of business but they probably wouldn't. He noticed this place last year so they seemed still here. He walked up to the counter, noticing the one lady he forgot the name of and Lotor change places tremendously fast- something he didn't really understand but didn't put too much thought into it.  
\--  
“Welcome,” Lotor paused for a breath, “to Universal Bakery and Cafe! How may I serve you, Handsome” Lotor asked, getting energetic- He had a small dumb grin that Shay seemed to notice because she laughed a little.  
“Oh, thank you- I'd like a medium-sized medium-dark coffee with 45% milk and like 2 spoons of sugar- like yesterday,” Hunk smiled at the compliment out of either just him being nice or he was genuinely happy.  
“You should just try our chocolate milk if I'm being frank- but 2.30 please” Lotor stated, smiling as he took the three bucks Hunk gave him before handing back the change   
“Oh! Lance said you called, did you like him?” Hunk asked a bit too energetically, but it was the sleep deprivation catching up.   
“Yeah, I called him- he's cool I presume, I see why you’re friends.” He stated, before breathing out “ok, I'm going to be really gay with you,” Lotor started with a chuckle at the gay pun. “I was hitting on you yesterday- I'm not sure if you understood that, but, are you gay?” the male asked quickly, voice heightening at the last few words as he held his breath.  
Hunks face dropped in realization, face heating up ever so slightly (jk-my boi turned red as a beet)- before going back into his default grin “oh-, really?” he chuckled nervously- taking the statement not seriously as if he was afraid it was just a joke or something.   
Lotor ran his fingers over the corner of his side of the counter back and forth nervously “mm..hm” he said- god he was crumbling under the other's gaze slowly but surely. He was usually 1000% better at keeping himself together than this. He went and tried to put a strand of hair that was always in his face behind his ear but it fell back into his face within seconds. He gulped when hunk looked like he was gonna reply- though the other just closed his mouth and paused again. Usually, lotor would say something dumb and flirty like ‘you must not be responding because you're tired, makes sense- you've been running around in my head all day’ or some shit. But when he went to say that nothing came out. So he signed it   
That made Hunk laugh- signing back ‘thank you’ all smugly- he wasn't blushing as much anymore and it was just Lotor blushing really but neither of them said anything about it. The tiny bit of signing that meant Hunk knew at least some ASL, Lotor realized, “bloody hell you're perfect” Lo’ thought- but didn't quite mean to say out loud exactly. ‘What the actual hell brain- why can't you say what I want’ He actually only thought this time. At least he kept that to himself.  
Hunks smile made Lotor almost physically melt- “not everyone who can sign is perfect-keep that in mind Lotor, I could be some serial killer” Tsuyoshi stated- silently taking a sip of the coffee he forgot he had. The two had moved to the side a bit so Shay could work as they talked  
Shay didn't mind doing the work for lotor this time- usually, she would chew his ear off in a ‘stop being so irresponsible and work’ way. But Lotor needed someone other than her- he needed someone else to lean on that wasn't a toxic asshole. Sure there was Ezor and the gang but they were almost always out of state- and Shay didn't like them all that much. They weren't that bad but they were bad influences on her baby.  
“You don't strike me as-um the killer kind,” Lotor raised an eyebrow at the other “but yes I'm aware, love, the asl just was the last piece of the puzzle for me. Or one of the last I suppose” He nodded, glad he wasn't _as much _of a mess anymore.  
“Well, you never know - bears can be vicious even though there are teddy bears. If that makes any sense” Hunk stated “I'm not a serial killer though don't worry” he added, if not that that was painstakingly obvious already, Tsuyoshi was a terrible liar- he had no chance of getting away with murder. “What were the other pieces of this ‘puzzle’?” he asked   
Lotor smirked “hot, you look like you could choke me but in a kind way but it'd be hot, the rest I'm not telling, you never answered my first question, additionally ” the slimmer male leaned in and whispered “I'm not sure I should disclose such lude things at work” he found satisfaction in the tiny bit of a nice shade of red that showed on the others face- it hid fairly well with his dark skin though.   
“Oh,” hunk smiled awkwardly, fumbling with his hands. He glanced at the clock, taking a sip of his coffee and almost choking on it but he swallowed it successfully without coughing. “I’m,” he took a half-second pause “pan- and single so you've just gotta win my heart s’ more, lotor” Smug again. The engineer had more confidence than he had 99% of the time, he thanked sleep deprivation on that.   
“Well, ill certainly try to swoon you over more, Hunk” Lotor smiled. “I'll have to get a few tips from your friend I suppose” he shrugged, looking over at shay to see if she was too busy. Letting out a sigh he looked back at Hunk, pulling out his phone and tiny notebook, Lotor wrote something down before tearing out the page. He neatly folded it- writing in cursive ‘lotor’ with a bunch of neatly shaded hearts around it. “First things first, here. Feel free to text whenever you want to”   
Hunk took it, smile contagious to lotor “awe thank you,” he said, taking the note and slipping it in his pocket, he looked back at the clock then back to lotor. He sighed and drummed on the counter lightly “I have to go to work, I'm late already..,.” he said, wanting to talk with lotor more but that was out of his control. “Good luck,” he shrugged   
“So soon? Well, if you must leave. Hope to see you tomorrow, my dear”  Lotor smiled, before bringing hunks to hand up to his face and planting a kiss on it, the others hand was significantly larger than his hands- calloused with oil and paint under his nails -the barista still loved them nevertheless. “Have a wonderful day,” he softened rubbing the back of Hunks hand with his thumb for a second before letting go  
Hunk got a tad flustered at the gesture, “you too,” he smiled. He felt like he was going to throw up in the good way- he didn't of course, he just felt like it. He looked at Lotor and smiled before making his way out the door “see you two tomarrow.!” he called out before actually leaving.  
Lotor got back to work silently, Shay smiled at him “hey you have a chance, you’ll get this one just watch” she said as she gave a woman a muffin, bidding them a good day before continuing. “I have a good feeling about him”,   
“Yeah me too,” he agreed  
  
==============  
  
Hunk got into his car and engaged the ignition, pulling out his phone and texting his boss that he was late but on his way and calling lance, putting him on speaker as he pulled out of the parking lot successfully, it rang the signature 3 times before the other picked up.  
“What's up man! Aren't you supposed to be at work?” Lances energy was enough to keep anyone awake, to be honest- how he got enough to sleep to be that energetic sometimes was a mystery.  
“Yeah yeah, I'm on my way there, don't worry.” hunk said, tapping the steering wheel when he got to a stop sign before making a right- he had a good 5 minutes of driving yet, the shop wasn't too far “oh hey hey, guess what. Remember that guy I told you about the cafe on 7th?” he asked  
“Yep? The one with a British accent right?”  
“Mhm! So it turns out he was flirting with me? Like actually, no joke. Oh my quiznak he's so hot?? Lance, you have to see him- and he kissed my hand. I think I love him? Not too sure actually” Tsuyoshi ranted, “I really need to sleep more, I tried being soo cool and was like ‘you have to swoon me over more?!’ like who says that? I want to get to know him more before getting with him though- if I fall too deep too soon I'll just hurt myself y' know? What if I get with him and it turns out he's a fricken terrible person, or if he was just pranking me all along and he's joking. It didn't seem like a joke”  
On the other end lance just laughed “Hunk, my man, you're overthinking. From what I heard the other day from this Lotor he sounds like he really likes you. No jokes. But don't fall too quickly yeah, that's not all that smart I guess” he sighed “but hey if it doesn't turn out good that's his loss, not yours”  
“I mean I guess,” Hunk shrugged even though Lance couldn't see it, “Well,” he let out a sigh, pulling in his rusty hand me down yellow jeep into the small parking lot behind the shop. “I’ve got to go, work calls” he pulled the key out, grabbing his phone and turning off speaker- putting it to his ear  
The wheels on lances chair squeaked as he spun around “Go get that dough,” he encouraged, pumping his fist into the air “I need to edit this video anywho, bye~! “ Lance stretched the bye out extra long, making a kissy noise to the other line.   
Lance was an editor for a few filmers, He filmed weddings himself so sometimes he edited those. Hell, he made more than Hunk did 50% of the time with those- he deserved the cash, he was a pro at that stuff. The Cuban also did photography for a few insta famous people.  
Hunk chuckled and made a kissy noise back, “bye Lancey,” he smiled before hanging up after a second, Leaving his car and closing the door-not slamming it just closing it enough so it was closed. 


End file.
